Wilbur Gets Snunked (2016)
Wilbur gets Skunked is a story made by TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article with out her permission. It was a sunny day and Hiro was arguing with Wilbur- for the 100th time. Hiro: "Stop your stupid howling, or I'll shove you in a hole so you can die in it!!!" Wilbur:" All I ever hear is: 'Stop that howling!' Well what good is it if I can never contact my family?! Arrooooooo!!!" Just then, Claire comes over to warn Wilbur about something. Claire: "Wilbur, bad news. It's your bath time." Wilbur: "I just had a bath!!" Claire: "Like a week ago." Hiro:"Yeah Wilbur, aren't you gonna take a bath?" Hiro loved seeing Wilbur very upset, especially during Wilbur's bath. Often times Hiro would make sure to remind Katie to put extra bubbles in the tub since Wilbur hated soapy baths. Hiro:" Come on stinker, you smell." Hiro then pulled Wilbur by the collar and dragged him al the way to Katie's Pet Parlor. On the way, Wilbur started whimpering because he thought he saw Cali. Wilbur also was afraid of cats. Hiro:" I found the stinker he was hiding in a bush." Katie:"Thanks Hiro, but your bath is ready too." Hiro, unlike Wilbur, loved taking baths, so he was willing to do it. Wilbur:"Thank god his bath is before mine!" Hiro:"So what? You're eventually gonna take a bath. Oh yeah that's the spot." As Hiro was being given his bath, Wilbur saw Violet outside, talking to Skye. Skye was crying. Violet:"He broke up with you??" Skye:"He broke up with me because he saw Everest and started dating her instead!" Wilbur then started pawing at the door because he wanted to comfort Skye. Just then, Hiro's bath was done and Hiro shook off a bunch of water near Wilbur to get his attention. Hiro:"It's your bath time." Then, Katie picked up Wilbur and placed him into the tub and Wilbur started squirming and whimpering. Katie comforted him for a little bit before she washed him. Then, she starred washing him then Wilbur started pouting. Hiro found this very funny. Wilbur:"What's so funny?" Hiro:"You pouting in the bath you idiot. Plus, you look so skinny when your wet." Wilbur:"Gosh darn you." The next few minutes were ok, Wilbur was fine until Hiro made things worse. Hiro:"Oh man, Wilbur smells so bad! I think you need to put extra bubbles in that bath and makes sure you scrub him with soap twice!" Wilbur:"WHAT?!" Katie:"I'm sorry Wilbur, but Hiro's right, you do smell bad." Wilbur got very upset about having an extra soapy bath. He was happy when he got rinsed off and finally, his bath was over. He shook off water near Hiro as payback. After Katie blow dried him (which he enjoyed), he made a run for it and made it just in time for dinner. After dinner, Hiro came by and he wolfed down his dinner. His crush, Anna, found it funny that Hiro had dog food on his face and he didn't know it. She ended up licking it off of him and he started blushing. Then he and Anna left to go hang out at a meatball restaurant (Hiro was still hungry), and Wilbur imitated Hiro kissing Anna. Then, Violet came over and asked Wilbur something. Violet:"Hey Wilbur, wanna go hang out some where?" Wilbur:"Um- uhh- Okay- Where- Vi?" Violet: Maybe we could go to Jake's Cabin and go explore in the forest with Everest and Claire." Wilbur:"Ok, wait- EVEREST?!" Violet:"Why do you have a problem with her?" Wilbur:"She started dating Chase!!" Violet:"How do you know that?!" Wilbur:"Uhh, Um.." Violet:"Well,go on.." Wilbur:"Ok fine, before my bath, I heard you and Skye talking outside. I saw everything. I don't want Everest to date Chase and break Skye's heart." Violet:"Wow Wilbur, I didn't know you cared about Skye that way." Wilbur:" Huh, um I don't love her, I like her as a friend." Then, Wilbur and Violet drove off in their vehicles to go to Jake's Cabin. Claire and Everest were waiting happily. Claire then tackled Wilbur and the two play fighted for a little. Then Jake told them that they were going to hike. Everest lead the way. Everest:" And over here is Old Trusty, this guesyer hasn't erupted for 10 years!" Just then, Wilbur felt all tingly. Wilbur:"Jake, can I use the bathroom??" Jake:" Sure, but make it quick. We've got more amazing sights to see!" As Wilbur went in the bush he heard a skunk. He then started panicking and barking and he got skunked. Wilbur:"I'm ok.." Claire:" Oh god, Wilbur just got skunked!!" Jake:" I'm sorry Wilbur, but you need a tomato bath at Katie's." Wilbur:"Ugh fine." Wilbur and Violet walked over to Katie's along with Claire. Everest decided to stay with Jake. Katie:" Hi pups what's- ohhh, who got sprayed by a skunk??" Claire and Violet sat down to make it clear that Wilbur got skunked. Wilbur:" It was me, I got sprayed, you can give me a tomato bath." Wilbur was not happy about having two baths in one day- one extra soapy one and a tomato bath. After his tomato bath, they went back to Jake's and watched the moon rise. Violet:"There's gotta be a better way to take a bath." Wilbur:"Trust me, there is no good way to take a bath." Violet and Wilbur then snuggled together and watched the moon rise. Then Claire, Everest, Violet and Wilbur all howled at the moon together. The End �� 'Disclaimer:Hiro and Anna aren’t my OCs. They currently belong to OpenWish and were created and formerly owned by Chandlerscout. This article was published and created on November 14th, 2016. I didn’t know the rules of the Wiki yet. '